Another World
by Echo Andalice
Summary: Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya di kirim ke dunia pararel karena salah satu musuh terbesar Vongola, Pemimpin Estrano Famiglia kabur ke dalam dunia pararel. Betapa kagetnya Tsuna saat mengetahui bahwa di dunia pararel itu dia mempunyai kakak yang tidak mungkin dia miliki. Semakin Tsuna menyelidiki ternyata semakin dalam Misteri itu.
1. Chapter 1

~Another World~

Prolog

.

.

Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya di kirim ke dunia pararel karena salah satu musuh terbesar Vongola, Pemimpin Estrano Famiglia kabur ke dalam dunia pararel. Betapa kagetnya Tsuna saat mengetahui bahwa di dunia pararel itu dia mempunyai kakak yang tidak mungkin dia miliki. Semakin Tsuna menyelidiki ternyata semakin dalam Misteri itu.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada beberapa orang terpilih, Arcoballeno, para mekanik , pengatur strategis terbaik vongola, guardian Vongola Decimo dan Decimo itu sendiri. Atmosphere ruangan itu sendiri dari awal sudah menjadi berat dan akan semakin menjadi berat lagi.

Tidak ada yang berani yang memecahkan keheningan itu sendiri, Tidak ada satupun.

Setelah beberapa menit seorang pria dewasa dengan topi fedora menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melirik ke arah Decimo ,"Tsuna, Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Kau tahu bukan?" tanyanya serius.

Tsuna tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, Dia tetap menundukan kepalanya dan berpikir keras akan masalah yang ia hadapi, "Tapi Reborn kalau aku tidak memperbaiki masalah ini, Akan terjadi ketidak normalan di dimensi itu dan mempengaruhi dimensi ini. Lagipula ini salahku orang itu bisa kabur"

Hitman itu hanya bisa mendecakan lidahnya karena kesal, "Aku tahu itu Tsuna, Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dilakukan dan bagaimana dengan Vongola saat kau pergi?"

Mendengar Reborn berkata seperti itu hanya bisa membuat Tsuna tertawa pelan,"Kenapa kau khawatir reborn? Bukankah kau yang mengajariku agar tidak mundur saat bahaya datang?" Tanyanya jahil.

"Dame-Tsuna, Aku memang mengajarkanmu seperti itu tapi kalau bahaya itu bisa dilewati tanpa harus berurusan kenapa tidak?" balasnya.

Lagi-lagi Tsuna tertawa "Kita tidak mungkin bisa melewati bahaya ini begitu saja, harus ada yang mengambil tindakan dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengambil tindakan tanpa mengorbankan nyawa siapapun adalah aku, Reborn"

Reborn tidak bisa menjawab apapun perkataan Tsuna . Atmosfer ruangan itu semakin berat.

Tsuna melirik ke arah para Guardiannya,"Aku tidak akan memaksa siapapun untuk ikut bersamaku. Aku bahkan mempunyai ide untuk pergi sendiri agar tidak membahayakan kalian tapi kalian pasti tidak menyukai ide itu"

Perkataan Tsuna hanya di balas dengan senyuman para guardiannya. "Saat Matahari terbenam kita akan pergi. Kalian yang ikut ke dalam dimensi itu bersiap-siaplah"

Tidak ada yang bertanya atau menentang keputusannya, Tsuna menghela nafasnya. "Bubar," Perintahnya dengan tenang. Bersamaan dengan perintahnya semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu keluar dan bersiap-siap.

Sudah 10 tahun sejak Tsuna memerintah Vongola, Dia sudah tidak malu atau merasa aneh saat memberikan perintah kepada orang lain. Saat semua orang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu,Tsuna bangkit dari kursinya tapi sayang tidak sengaja dia menginjak ujung mantel hitamnya.

_GUBRAK!_

"A..Auu" Bangkit dari tempat dia terjatuh Tsuna mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Walaupun sudah 10 tahun menjadi pemimpin Vongola kadang sikap Dame-nya keluar. Untung saja selama ini dia bisa menutupinya dengan pura-pura pingsan karena kelelahan saat bersama orang luar.

"Ckckck.." Tsuna melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. "Kenapa aku tidak heran kau terjatuh lagi Dame-Tsuna?" ejeknya.

Tsuna hanya bisa mengerang saat mendengar suara itu, "Diam kau Reborn, Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah kusuruh untuk pergi dari ruangan ini?"

"Apa? Dame-Tsuna memberiku perintah? Kau terlalu muda 10 tahun untuk melakukan hal itu"

"Reborn!"

* * *

"Baiklah, ada yang kalian tidak mengerti?" Tanya Souichi dengan tegas.

Yamamoto mengangkat tangannya terlebih dahulu, "Apakah ini akan sakit?"

"Seharusnya tidak, tapi kemungkinan akan efek samping cukup besar seperti sakit kepala, mual ataupun lemas tapi selain itu seharusnya tidak ada"

Gokudera menghela nafas senang karena tidak ada efek samping yang mengancam kehidupan mereka terutama Jyuudaimenya tercinta.

"Khu fu fu fu.. Apa kau takut hanya dengan hal seperti itu Hayato-kun?"

"Diam kau Nanas! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama Hayato! Kau membuatku merinding!"

"Sudah.. Sudah Hayato.. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu bukan? Lagipula Mukuro adalah teman bukan?"

"Diam kau Bassball maniak! Dan jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku dengan nama Hayato atau ku bomb sampai hancur!"

"BERTARUNG SAMPAI EXTREME!"

"Diam atau kugigit sampai mati"

"Khu fu fu fu.. Kyoya-kun apa kau menantangku?"

"Kau mau bertarung Herbivora?"

"Mukuro-kun jangan bertengkar dengan Kyouya-san dan Hayato-san jangan hancurkan ruangan ini dengan bomb itu!"

"Ara ara Chrome-chan.. Apa kau takut Kyoya-kun akan kalah telak menghadapiku?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusi mereka lagi Chrome-nee , Mukuro-nii dan Kyoya-nii memang seperti itu dan Hayato-nii tidak mungkin benar-benar melempar bomb itu selama ada Tsuna-nii disini"

"Sapi bodoh! Kau menantangku hah?!"

"Tsuna-nii! Baka-Hayato membully ku!"

"Hayato.. Kenapa kau tidak bisa akur dengan Lambo?"

"Maafkan aku Jyuudaime!"

"Apakah ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya Souichi memecahkan pembicaraan (Ancaman kematian yang dilontarkan para guardian satu sama lain?) para guardian dan Decimo itu sendiri, saat tidak ada yang bertanya dia hanya mengangguk "Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanyanya lagi.

Saat menerima senyuman dari seluruh orang dia hanya bisa balik tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Penghitungan mundur dimulai!" Teriaknya kepada para bawahan.

"Tiga!"

"Khu fu fu fu .. Chrome jaga baik-baik sapi bodoh itu disini"

"Baik Mukuro-kun"

"Dua!"

"Hoi! Sapi bodoh! Jangan membuat keonaran selama kita pergi!"

"Baka-Hayato!"

"Apa?!"

"Satu!"

"Chrome.. Lambo.. Arcoballeno.. kupercayakan Vongola ini kepada kalian selama kami pergi"

"Mulai!"

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih mengelilingi Tsuna dan para guardiannya

* * *

Mata Tsuna terbuka perlahan-lahan, untuk membuka matanya saja perlu usaha yang sangat besar. Sedikit demi sedikit Tsuna bisa melihat sekitarnya.

Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih, lalu tempat tidur asing yang di selimuti seprai dan selimut putih, sebuah selang tipis dan panjang menyambungkan pergelangan tangannya dengan sebuah kantung cairan dan mesin-mesin yang berbunyi di sekitarnya.

Rumah sakit

Sepertinya mesin yang dibuat Spanner dan Gianni berhasil dengan sukses.

Kepala Tsuna terasa sangat berat seperti sedang berputar, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya di dunia ini? Kenapa dia bisa sampai berakhir di rumah sakit?

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan terlihat orang yang sudah lama dia tidak temui sedang membawa sebuah vas dengan bermacam-macam bunga di dalamnya. Orang itu melihat ke arah Tsuna dengan pandangan terkejut, matanya membesar dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

_Prang!_

Vas itu pecah di lantai, berserakan begitu saja tapi wanita itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, "Ts.. Tsu-kun?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sudah lama Tsuna tidak melihat wajah wanita itu. Terakhir kali saat dia melihanya, wajah wanita itu telah berubah menjadi pucat dan putih. Walaupun begitu wanita itu tetap cantik dengan gaun putih di dalam peti mati berwarna hitam yang di buatkan Tsuna khusus untuknya.

Dan sekarang melihatnya berada di depan Tsuna, Sehat dan bugar membuatnya ingin menangis. "Mama" Jawabnya dengan senyuman lemah di pipinya.

Wanita itu atau Nana, ibu dari Tsunayoshi Sawada segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. "Tsu-kun.. Tsu-kun.. Tsu-kun" Nana mengulang-ngulang nama Tsuna seperti hidupnya bergantung akan hal itu.

"Apa ini bukan mimpi? Ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi nyata. Oh, Tsu-kun maafkan Mama. Karena Mama kau tertabrak mobil itu. Maafkan Mama Tsu-kun"

Oh.. Jadi dirinya di dimensi ini mengorbakankan dirinya untuk kesehatan wanita ini. Tsuna tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa-apa Mama," Katanya pelan. "Tapi sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

Nana melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya dengan saputangan yang di keluarkan dari kantong bajunya. "Kau sudah tidak sadar selama tiga bulan," Ceritanya sedih .

Tsuna mengangguk lemah, pantas saja Nana khawatir hingga seperti ini.

"Mama, papa serta kakakmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Tsu-kun" Sambungnya sambil mengelap sisa air mata di pipinya.

Jantung Tsuna berdetak kencang saat mendengar hal aneh yang baru saja Nana katakan. "Kakak?" Tanyanya bingung.

Nana mengerjapkan matanya, "Tsu-kun?" Tanyanya.

Tsuna mencari ingatan yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya di dunia ini tapi dia tidak menemukannya dan dia terlalu lemah untuk mengingatnya, "Apa aku mempunyai kakak?" Tanya Tsuna.

Muka Nana berubah pucat "Tsu-kun, Mama akan segera memanggil dokter. Kau tunggu disini" Terburu-buru, Nana segera berlari keluar kamar Tsuna.

Tsuna mengerutkan keningnya, Kalau dia benar-benar memiliki kakak kenapa tidak ada ingatan di kepalanya? Souichi bilang ingatan dari dunianya disini akan masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Apa dirinya benar-benar terkena Amnesia karena tabrakan itu?

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi, tapi kali ini yang muncul dari balik pintu itu bukan Nana. Tapi seseorang yang seharusnya tidak mungkin ada di depan Tsuna bahkan seharusnya dia tidak ada di era ini.

Pria itu memandang Tsuna dengan tatapan seperti Nana melihatnya pertama kali bangun dari komanya dan memeluknya sama dengan cara Nana memelukanya. "Tsuuu-kunnn!" Teriaknya senang.

Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang melawan gravitasi seperti Tsuna, Mata berwarna oranye seperti langit di kala senja menatap Tsuna dengan lembut."Tsu-kun! Kau membuat kami sangat khawatir!"

Tidak! Pria itu seharusnya tidak ada disini! Mata Tsuna membesar saat melihat pria itu. Jantungnya semakin berdebar keras. Apa jangan-jangan salah satu ke tidak normalan di dunia ini yang Reborn katakan?

"Tsuna? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya Khawatir.

Kenapa ada Vongola Primo disini?!

.

.

It's strange to be here.

The mystery never leaves you alone.

Behind your image, below your World, above your thoughts.

The silence of another World waits.

* * *

A/N :

Hahaha.. ini di buat waktu lagi stres belajar bahasa inggris.. kacau banget dah ah.. bukannya belajar juga *jedutin kepala ke tembok* dan buat cerita 'The sky who embrace all' sama 'The story about us' aku Cuma bisa bilang sabar ya yang ngikutin.. hehehe.. *lariii!*

Ah.. terus alesan si Chrome manggil Mukuro gak pake sama lagi soalnya Writter ngerasa aneh aja kalo udah 10 tahun lebih masa tetepa manggil make sama?

Disini kira-kira umur Tsuna udah 28 tahun, (wahh.. tau juga)

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Another World

.

.

The greatest thing in family life is to take a hint when a hint is intended-and not to take a hint when a hint isn't intended

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan jas putih panjang membuka sebuah file berwarna kuning tua, Mata orang itu menatap dokument tersebut dengan serius, "Sepertinya ada sedikit gangguan di otaknya saat terbentur dan mengakibatkannya menderita Amnesia ringan"

Mata Nana serta Iemitsu terbuka lebar saat mendengar kabar itu. "Tapi apa dia akan kembali normal dokter?" Tanya Nana dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja bisa walaupun akan memakan waktu lama, hanya saja- " Dokter tersebut menghela nafasnya dan memijat keningnya, "Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya melupakan saudaranya, biasanya saat seseorang terkena Amnesia dia akan melupakan keseluruhan ingatan, seperti dia tidak ingat tanggal ini hingga tanggal sekian bukan melupakan suatu hal saja kecuali dia memiliki trauma khusus yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang dia lupakan"

Iemitsu dan Nana terdiam saat mendengarkan deduksi dokter tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Dokter?" Tanya Iemitsu sambil mengelus punggung Nana, Wanita cantik berambut coklat itu sudah hampir menangis karena frustasi.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik tapi selanjutnya kita hanya bisa berdoa kepada tuhan"

Akhirnya air mata mengalir di pipi Nana, dia sudah muak. Kenapa harus anak itu yang mendapat cobaan? Kalau seandainya hari itu dia melihat bahwa lampu lalu lintas itu sudah berwarna hijau pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

.

.

"Jadi Tsuna, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Tanya pemuda itu lemah, Tsuna bisa melihat dari matanya bahwa pemuda itu sangat sedih saat Tsuna tidak mengenalinya.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf.." Katanya lemah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada ingatan tentang orang itu di ingatannya? Apa terjadi kerusakan di mesin yang mereka buat? Dan yang paling penting kenapa ada orang itu di era ini? Seharusnya orang itu sudah meninggal sejak 400 tahun yang lalu!

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan sedih, Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Vongola kalau orang ini masih hidup? Bukankah setengah kekuatan dari cincin Vongola di dapatkan dari jiwanya? Lalu kalau orang itu terlahir di era ini siapa yang mendirikan Vongola? Apa jangan-jangan tidak ada Vongola di dunia ini? Jadi siapa yang memegang Tri-nette-setta? Lalu a-

Di tengah pikirannya yang berkecamuk Tsuna merasakan sebuah tangan besar di atas kelapalanya, "Huh?" Tanya Tsuna bingung. Orang itu mengelus kepala Tsuna dengan lembut dan duduk di sebelah kasur Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna" Katanya pelan, "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru mengingatnya, Pasti sangat menyakitkan saat kau melakukannya"

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, Mukanya memerah saat membayangkan Vongola primo, Giotto, orang yang paling dia hormati, pendiri Vongola duduk di depannya dan mengusap rambutnya.

Selama ini dia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang itu hanya untuk beberapa kali dan itupun hanya di saat-saat penting. Dan sekarang di dunia ini orang itu adalah kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba orang itu mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Tsuna dengan terburu-buru, mukanya memerah seolah-olah baru sadar akan suatu hal yang seharusnya dia tidak lakukan, "Ma-Maaf!" Katanya terbata-bata.

Bingung dengan permintaan maaf itu, Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Ka-Kau pasti tidak nyaman saat aku melakukan hal itu apalagi saat ini kau tidak mengenaliku sama sekali! Ta-Tapi dari dulu aku sering melakukan hal itu sebelum kau kecelakaan dan.. dan.." Tsuna bisa melihat ada keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajahnya saat mencoba menjelaskan hal itu.

Tsuna tertawa kecll saat melihat orang itu berbicara terbata-bata karena gugup, Selama ini dia hanya melihat sisi orang itu yang dingin dan ketika orang itu berperilaku seperti ini membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia biasa bukan sebagai Vongola primo.

Saat melihat Tsuna tertawa akhirnya orang itu berhenti meminta maaf dan menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah Tsuna" Katanya dengan serius namun tetap menggunakan nada lembut seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil.

"Namaku adalah Ieyasu tapi aku lebih suka di panggil Giotto, Aku adalah kakakmu dan umur kita berbeda sekitar 5-6 tahun. Sekarang aku sudah duduk di SMA kelas satu. Apa kau punya pertanyaan lain?"

Tsuna mengangguk, "Sebelum aku Amnesia" Katanya pelan, "Aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?" Katanya tidak pasti.

Giotto tersenyum akan pertanyaan Tsuna, "Kau biasanya memanggilku dengan sebutan Gio-nii", Muka Tsuna berubah horor, kalau seandainya Reborn ada di sini pasti dia sudah menembak Tsuna dengan pelurunya berkali-kali karena tidak hormat dengan orang ini.

Ah.. Lalu bagaimana dengan Reborn di dunia ini? Sepertinya dari ingatannya Reborn pernah mengunjungi rumahnya beberapa kali sebagai teman dari Iemitsu tapi Tsuna di dimensi ini tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman memanggilku seperti itu, aku mengerti Tsuna." Kata Giotto tiba-tiba, Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya karena malu lagi-lagi konsentrasinya pecah hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gio-nii" Kata Tsuna pelan, wajahnya memerah karena malu memanggil Giotto dengan sebutan seperti itu. Selama ini dia hanya mempunya Dino dan Ryohei sebagai figur seorang kakak tapi sekarang dia juga mempunya Giotto sebagai figur kakak juga.

Dan sepertinya di dunia ini Tsuna belum bertemu dengan Dino.

Giotto langsung tersenyum lebar dengan semburat pink di pipinya saat Tsuna memanggilnya seperti itu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengusap kepala Tsuna dengan lembut. "Selamat datang kembali Tsu-kun"

.

.

"Tsu-kun! Bilang Aaaaaaaa"

Tsuna menghela nafasnya, siapa sangka Giotto itu selalu memanjakan Tsuna sebagai anak kecil? "Gio-nii, Panggil aku Tsuna dan aku bisa memakan Apel itu sendiri" Katanya dingin.

Giotto mencibir karena jawaban Tsuna yang dingin, "Tapi.. Tapi Tsu-kun lebih lucu dari pada Tsuna! Dan biasanya kau tidak memiliki masalah saat aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tsu-kun!"

Lagi-lagi Tsuna menghela nafasnya, "Mulai sekarang biasakan memanggilku Tsuna atau aku tidak akan membalas panggilanmu sama sekali,"Ancamnya.

"TSU-KUN!"

Tsuna kembali membaca bukunya dan mengabaikan perkataan Giotto. Di dunia ini dia sudah berumur 9 Tahun dan Giotto tetap memanggilnya seperti itu?! Pantas saja dia tidak pernah tumbuh dewasa di dunia ini!

Setelah beberapa menit Tsuna menghiraukannya, Akhirnya Giotto menghela nafasnya kalah. "Baiklah Tsuna" Katanya kesal sambil mencibirkan bibirnya yang merah.

Akhirnya Tsuna menurunkan buku yang dia baca dan menatap Giotto sambil tersenyum puas. Di dunianya yang dulu Tsuna juga selalu tersenyum seperti itu saat bawahan atau para Guardiannya menuruti kata Tsuna.

"Gyaaaa! Tsunaaa!" Teriak Giotto sambil memeluk Tsuna seperti boneka beruang. "Kau sangat lucu!" Teriaknya lagi.

Tsuna merasakan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya karena perilaku antik kakaknya atau ...kakek moyangnya? "Gio-nii, jam berapa mereka datang?" Tanya Tsuna mengalihkan pemikirannya.

Giotto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Seharusnya sebentar lagi"

Sekarang sudah tiga hari Tsuna bangun dari komanya, dan sekarang orang-orang sudah bebas untuk menjenguknya, Giotto sudah memperingatkan bahwa hari ini beberapa temannya dan teman Tsuna akan menjenguknya.

Jujur Tsuna merasa bingung. Di ingatannya di sini dia tetap seorang Dame dan tidak memiliki teman satupun. Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu adalah-

"Yo! Tsuna!", "Sawada EXTREME! ", "Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya mendengar panggilan yang akrab di telinganya, "Takeshi, Onii-san, Kyoya-san!" Katanya Senang melihat para Guardiannya datang menjenguknya.

"Tsuna, Kau tahu siapa mereka?" Tanya Giotto bingung.

Mengangguk Senang Tsuna menjawab," Tentu saja! Mereka adalah temanku!" _sekaligus guardianku di dunia pararel yang dikirim ke sini untuk menjalankan misi!._

Giotto hanya mengangguk bingung. Lalu datang 5 orang pria dengan seragam yang sama digunakan oleh Giotto saat dia menjenguk Tsuna setelah selesai bersekolah.

"Takeshi.. Kau tidak boleh ribut disini" Kata Seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Takeshi, Tentu saja Tsuna tahu siapa orang itu. Dia adalah Asari Ugetsu, Guardian rain pertama di Vongola.

"Ryohei, Kau kenal adiknya Giotto?" Tanya Knuckle, Sun guardian pertama sambil tersenyum tapi jelas-jelas di wajahnya dia bingung sama seperti Giotto.

"Tentu saja EXTREME! Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri!"

"Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan dia Kyoya?" Tanya Alaude dengan nada Monoton dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn.."

"Yare.. Yare.. Rupanya para bocah ini kenal satu sama lain" Kali ini Lightning pertama Vongola,Lampo memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Ohh.. Jadi kau adiknya Giotto yang sering dia bicarakan di sekolah" Kata pemuda berambut merah, "Apa kau tahu? Di sekolah Giotto selalu membicarakanmu, mulai dari hal-hal yang tidak penting sampai hal-hal yang privat seperti kebiasaanmu tidur, apa yang kau lakukan saat tidak ada siapa-siapa dan lain-lain. Kadang aku berpikir apa jangan-jangan dia memasang kamera di kamarmu,"

Semburat berwarna merah muncul di pipi Giotto serta Tsuna. Hanya saja semburat Giotto pergi sampai ke telinganya.

"G! Aku tidak pernah memasang kamera di kamar Tsuna!" Protesnya kesal.

"Tsuna? Akhirnya kau memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya Giotto, Aku sudah muak mendengar Tsu-kun ini, Tsu-kun itu, Tsu-kun bla-bla"

"Hahahaha.. Pasti Tsuna yang meminta Giotto memanggilnya dengan namanya! Giotto tidak mungkin memanggilnya seperti itu dengan ikhlas!"

"Asari.. Kenapa kau berada di pihak G?!"

Melihat para Guardian Vongola Primo di kamarnya membuat Tsuna merasa bingung, Tentu dia senang melihat mereka tapi kenapa cara mereka berkomunikasi harus seperti Guardian Tsuna?! Tiba-tiba Tsuna terbayang akan _paperwork_ yang dia tinggalkan di dunia pararel dan merinding seram.

_Paper work, Bane of all mankind_

"Herbivora diam" Kata Hibari tiba-tiba dan membuat seluruh orang di kamar itu terdiam.

"Sepertinya Tsuna sedikit bingung saat melihat kalian Asari" Kali ini Takeshi yang berbicara.

Giotto langsung mengangguk mengerti," Tsuna.. Ini adalah teman-temanku yang kuceritakan tadi, Mulai dari kiri adalah Asari Yamamoto, Knuckle Sasagawa, G. Gokudera walaupun itu bukanlah nama aslinya, Lampo Bovino dan yang terakhir dan duduk paling jauh adalah Alaude Hibari"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa seluruh Guardian Vongola Primo membagi nama belakang yang sama dengan para guardiannya. Apa jangan-jangan di dunia ini mereka semua bersaudara?

Horor menghampiri pikiran Tsuna.

"Dan yang lainnya adalah adik-adik mereka dan sepertinya kau sudah kenal mereka semua walaupun kau tidak pernah menceritakan hubunganmu dengan mereka" Kata Giotto.

"Nu fufufu.. Kau tidak memperkenalkanku dengan adikmu Giotto?"

Atmosfer ruangan itu berubah menjadi tegang saat suara itu datang, Tsuna dan para Guardiannya segera berada dalam posisi bertahan tapi para Guardian pertama hanya menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Dan ini adalah Deimon Spade"

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Giotto keluar dari kamar Tsuna berserta teman-temannya dan meninggalkan Tsuna bersama para guardian generasi 10. Saat mereka sudah pergi sedikit jauh Tsuna berserta Guardiannya yang lain menghela nafasnya lega.

"Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat Deimon tadi datang" Kata Takeshi tanpa senyuman yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu seperti itu Takeshi, mengingat apa yang dia lakukan saja membuatku ingin kabur jauh-jauh. Untung saja Mukuro dan Deimon tidak mempunyai nama belakang yang sama seperti kalian, kalau itu sampai terjadi- " Tsuna merinding membayangkannya.

"Ngomong-Ngomong tentang Mukuro seharusnya saat ini dia sudah keluar dari Estrano Familgia dan belum merasuki Lancia bukan?" Kali ini Ryohei bertanya, selama 10 tahun sejak dia benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya sebagai guardian Tsuna, kebiasaannya menggunakan kata Extreme menghilang begitu saja ketika sedang serius. Tentu saja terima kasih untuk Hana yang selalu memarahinya ketika menggunakan kata 'Extreme' di saat yang tidak tepat.

Tsuna mengangguk,"Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya dari alam bawah sadar, dari kemarin aku tidak mencoba menghubunginya karena takut dia belum sampai ke sini dan ada yang lebih penting dari itu.." Tsuna tidak meneruskan pembicarannya.

Kali ini Kyoya yang berbicara "Maksudmu kenapa para Herbivora itu ada di era ini dan mempunyai nama belakang yang sama seperti kita?"

"Sebelum kita melanjutkannya, Aku ingin bertanya apakah kalian memiliki Ingatan tentang mereka?" Kata Tsuna tiba-tiba.

Kyouya,Takeshi serta Ryohei mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Apa kalian tidak merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan ingatan kalian?" Tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Maksudmu apa omnivora?"

"Maksudku, Apakah ingatan itu itu benar-benar ingatan kalian atau ingatan palsu?"

.

.

"Kenapa Tsuna bisa kenal dengan Adik-adik kalian?" Tanya Giotto kepada para teman-temannya sambil mengerang kesal.

Asari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu Giotto tapi Takeshi tidak pernah membicarakan sedikitpun tentang Tsuna kepadaku"

"Begitu juga dengan Ryohei, Aku tidak pernah tahu dia menganggap Sawada seperti adiknya sendiri"

"Sama seperti Kyoya"

"Giotto, Aku tahu kau Khawatir tentang Tsuna, Tapi adik-adik kita sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kita lakukan ini" Jawab G sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Giotto menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya..ya.. Aku tahu itu.. Ah.. ngomong-ngomong Deimon"

"Nufufufu.. Ada apa Giotto?"

"Kenapa Tsuna bisa melupakanku? Apa Ingatan yang kau berikan kepadanya hilang sebelum waktunya?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Giotto membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tunggu Privat itu terdiam. "Apa maksudmu Giotto?" Tanya Deimon terkejut.

"Saat bangun Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengingat satupun hal tentangku, Apa kekuatanmu mulai menurun Deimon?"

Deimon menundukan kepalanya dan berpikir keras, "Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, Aku memang memberikan ingatan kepadanya seolah-olah kau bersamanya semenjak dia lahir dan ketika kita hilang maka seluruh ingatan mereka tentang kita akan terhapus tapi sebelum waktu itu datang seharusnya ingatan itu tetap ada di alam bawah sadarnya.. Kecuali.."

"Kecuali?"

Deimon menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kecuali dia tiba-tiba dia menjadi ilusionis dan memasang perisai pada Alam bawah sadarnya"

Giotto berdecak kesal, "Apa jangan-jangan Vongola memasang perisai itu tanpa kesadaran Tsuna? Sial! Padahal aku ingin membuatnya tidak berurusan dengan mafia sama sekali!"

Alaude yang dari tadi terdiam memandang ke arah Giotto dengan tajam,"Kalau kau tidak ingin melibatkan orang tidak bersalah seperti Tsunayoshi lagi lebih baik kau segera menghancurkan Vongola"

.

.

"Mukuro memasang perisai di bawah alam sadarku, karena itu aku bisa merasakan ada Flame mist di sekeliling kalian" Kata Tsuna sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Maksudmu Deimon memasang Ingatan palsu kepada kami?" Tanya Takeshi dan Ryohei terkejut sedangkan Kyoya hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menghilangkan Ingatan palsu ini?" Tanya Ryohei.

Kali ini Tsuna tersenyum pada pertanyaan itu, "kalian hanya harus mengingat setiap detail di ingatan kalian, Karena bagaimanapun itu hanyalah ilusi dan bukan kenyataan. Jadi pasti ada beberapa hal ganjal yang ada di sekeliling ingatan kalian

Tapi kalian harus memasuki alam bawah sadar kalian terlebih dahulu dan itu tidak bisa kita lakukan tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis dan karena itu kalian harus membiarkan Mukuro ma-"

"Omnivora, Aku menolak berkerja sama dengan Herbivora nanas itu" Potong Kyoya tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau ingin menjadi boneka yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Ejek Tsuna kesal karena sifat Hibari.

"Aku akan mencari cara sendiri" Jawabnya dan pergi dari kamar Tsuna.

"Orang itu benar-benar tidak pernah berubah Extreme" Komentar Ryohei kesal.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Mengingat dia adalah Kyoya Hibari pasti dia bisa mencari jalan sendiri"

"Terserah" Tsuna menyerah dengan sikap Hibari yang satu ini Lalu dia menoleh ke arah dua Guardiannya yang tersisa. "Aku akan menghubungi Mukuro dan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di Vongola saat ini, Kalian berdua cobalah untuk mencarinya juga tapi ingat jangan sampai mereka curiga dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan kita. Cobalah bersikap senormal mungkin dan juga cobalah menghubungi Hayato"

Takeshi dan Ryohei mengangguk akan perintah Tsuna.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Maaf.. Jam besuknya sudah habis" Kata seorang suster dengan rambut di kuncir dua.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa EXTREME! Di sekolah Sawada!"

"Bye-bye Tsuna"

Ketika mereka hilang dari pandangan Tsuna, dia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Seluruh Misteri ini membuatnya bingung. Kenapa Vongola Primo memasangkan Ingatan palsu di kepalanya?

Pintu kamar Tsuna di buka lagi, "Tsuna.. Aku akan mengantar teman-temanku pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Giotto.

Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Gio-nii!"

"Baiklah! Kalau ada apa-apa panggil suster oke?! " Lalu Giotto pergi dari pandangan Tsuna. Ketika orang itu pergi senyuman di pipi Tsuna langsung hilang.

Apa di dunia ini Giotto adalah musuhnya?

.

.

A/N :

Banyak yang nanya apakah fict ini bakalan di jadiin G27? hmm.. Mungkin hint G27 bakalan ada di sana sini tapi gak akan lebih dari saudara untuk sementara ini (gak tau nanti di masa depan). Disini Giotto punya brother complex dengan Tsuna.


End file.
